The haunting dream
by yagirlSheila
Summary: /This happens at least after 2 years of Secrets of The Scroll/ Tigress has more frequently dreams where there is she and... a panda? This doesn t let her alone in the day. What will she do to fight this dreams? Read and find out /I could upload in a future this fic in spanish if you guys like it. The cover is not mine, is from TipoLover22 and all the credit goes to her/
1. The beggining

**AN: Hello everyone! I am here again, this time with a multiple chapter story, if people like it I will upload more sooner, by the way, this came from a prompt in tumblr by ironcroft11, I started posting it in tumblr but I decided to publish it here, also, I am still doubting if I should make TiPo in a romantic way, because I thinked in a kind of friendship very close in this one, but stay tuned for it ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do you really think that if I owned kfp I would be posting fanfics? I am not that lucky and genius to do it.**

Tigress ran across the palace, trying to find a certain someone, most specifically, the dragon warrior, the panda that she despised at first, only to become a person that she cared about so much, seeing him die (or almost die) two times now, only made her became more worried about him during the last months, she then stumbled upon a figure, the one she was looking for.

"Po?"

"Oh Tigress!" He stood up from the ground, she saw a few scrolls, mostly about kung fu techniques.

"What are you doing?" She curiously asked inspecting the rolls more

"Just thinking on what to train you guys, because y´ know, the first training with me didn´t went very well…" he smirked a bit because Tigress lit up on fire, but hid it immediately because she would be upset if she read his thoughts.

"Mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all" he signaled a spot beside him where she would be comfortable and could see the scrolls if she wanted to, she sat.

 _I can get used to this_

These moments for her were precious, it was so peaceful, a smile stood upon her face as she finished reading one scroll.

Suddenly, a sound was heard in the entire palace surrounding her and Po, everything vanishing into thin air, and she waking up to the gong.

She stood up and saw her face on a mirror, she was still a teenager, wearing the same red vest she used to, she sighed

 _That panda, why do I keep dreaming with him? It has already been 3 months, and by some reason they seem to connect between each other_

She was tense, she was going crazy, this panda that had been so close to her in her dreams, was he a product of her imagination? He had defeated Tai lung, Shen and Kai, he was admirable, and his ability to learn things that would normally take years to master, he did them in a blink

She tried not thinking on him for the rest of the day, the day went on as she greeted Master Shifu and the rest of the five, then training as hard as always, for some reason her punches were filled with more force than the normal, it was because she was frustrated, to her dreams.

 _Is he real?_

She quickly brushed that thought away as she continued to train on the wooden warriors.

That thought haunted her the rest of the day, not being able to put it away, she had these dreams again and again, seeing how she had grown more affective towards him, an adult version of herself, as she saw in the dreams.

She ran to the Sacred peach Tree of Wisdom, trying to ease her thoughts, this place had always been peaceful, and she was able to see her problems clearly and try to solve them from there, of course, not all solved, she sat next to the tree and eased her mind and breathing, relaxing.

"What is troubling you now, young Tigress?"

She turned to see Master Oogway, surprised, she quickly bowed to him.

"I was just trying to ease my mind"

"That is not the answer to my question" he smirked as he approached the teenage tiger in front of him.

He had always been able to somehow help her with his wise words, she thought he may be a bit of help one more time.

 **AN: And that's it! Please review if you liked it and stay tuned for the future parts.**


	2. The first encounter

She explains that she had some kind of visions, not explaining that she and Po were close in her dreams.

"And then after a long time that I had been dreaming this, I have been wondering if he is real, but that is just stupid"

Tigress sighs, Oogway doesn't says anything for a few seconds, but then he did.

"Your mind may seem troubled, but your heart already has the answer, the real question is

Will you follow it?"

She turned to see him, but he was already gone.

 _Right, I will try then_

After that she went to sleep, having the same dream, but for some reason, she didn't had a clue about where he lived in her dreams, she groaned as she waited for the morning gong to make a sound.

One month and nothing, not even a clue of where he lived **(AN: a friendly reminder that when you sleep, you wake up sometimes remembering only half of the dream).**

She trained, working hard as always, but her head was in another place, trying to put all the pieces of the stories together, when he was chosen, when they were in Gongmen, and the village of pandas, if someone was observant enough, you could tell she was absent, not physically, but mentally.

Suddenly, interrupting the training a gong sounded as Zheng came through the doors of the training hall

"There are bandits near the tailor shop!"

Master Shifu nodded as he prepared to instruct

"Alright, all of you go fast to that location"

They all nodded and prepared to depart, once they reached it, it was very easy for the five to defeat the bandits, they were amateur, the peasants cheered as soon as they finished, she stared to the crowd emotionlessly, but as soon as she did it, she saw a certain figure with jade eyes, staring at her in amazement, a young panda, around her age, her eyes meted his, eyes of amber meeting jaded ones.

She couldn't believe it.

 _He is here_

She had been looking for him, well at least in her dreams, because it was almost impossible for her to leave the palace alone and not with a clear purpose, seeing him there, right in front of …

 _Wait_

 _He is a panda, but what if he isn't the one I was looking for?_

 _My mind may have made him up_

She decided to step closer to that panda, as he was wide eyed because of the sudden closeness of the young master, taking weird glances from her team mates, she was getting closer, until she got to a reasonable distance and pronounced a single thing

"What is your name?"

He couldn't believe it, he was standing in front on one of his idols, mostly his favorite, the one that he had seen in the day he had fallen in love with kung fu, and she was talking to him, he was so nervous, sending shivers down his spine and only managed to mutter properly

"P-po Ping"

She was nervous too, what could she say next? _"Hello I have seen you in my dreams"_ thinking that was so stupid, so she ran away making her way through the palace before even letting him process what was happening.

During all the day, she managed to plan her "escape" for just one night to the village, she needed to talk to him, yes, that may sound crazy, but the least she could do was try, right?

She would sneak out of the barracks in the middle of the night.

And so, she did, successfully getting out without being seen or heard by the rest of the furious five and Master Shifu, going down the stairs, she put on a cloak, to cover her face, as she asked to the villagers

"Sorry, but do you know where do the Pings live?"

"Do you talk about the noodle shop? It is right across the street" a gentle female bunny said

"Thanks" and so she ran off, right to the shop where she saw a… goose? Of course! He was Po´s dad!

"Sorry but we are closed! Come tomorrow!" "I actually need to speak to your son, may I?" she putted down her cloak a bit to let see her face, he then was surprised, because he remembered that Po went home excited because a lady tiger talked to him

"Yes, you can, Po is right upstairs in his room" he signaled the stairs, she then started climbing up, were she saw a room with posters of kung fu hanging on walls and do- action figures, right, Po liked to call those like that, and right in the corner of his bedroom, she saw a figure of a panda dreaming awake while holding one of the action figures , she was going to touch his shoulder to catch his attention.


	3. A little escape from the palace

AN: Hey! Here is another chapter, I am sorry if you think it is a bit late, but I'm gonna probably throw the chapters without an specific date, but not very late, also, I want to thank you all for the kind words, and I wish to know what do you think of the chapter if it is possible, also, this chapter is a bit more long than the usual, enough with my chit chat, hope that you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I really doubt that a teenager girl owns a millionaire movie or the simple idea of it.

But even before she did that, the teenage panda turned around and saw his inspiration to fall in love with kung fu, right there, standing in his room, his eyes widened for a second, but immediately returned to the normal.

"Right, I must be dreaming, to think that my idol is standing in my room, but she looks way more realistic than normal"

He got closer to her, not believing his eyes one bit, and thinking it was all an hallucination of his imagination, and poked her arm.

 _Soft_

 _It feels real_

 _Wait… She is real?! And I am poking THE master Tigress?!_

He realized his mistake, and she was nervous now, even more because of the poke that Po had given her.

Why? Would you say?

Because she didn't know what to tell him

"I … am real " she simply stated, in front of the already shocked enough panda.

"I…. I…" He tried to talk, but he was instead stuttering.

 _Damn it!_ Was all that passed for the mind of the panda

"Listen, I know this may sound weird but I need you to sit down and talk with me.

Please Po" she said as she hoped that she didn't looked like such a freak.

Po only nodded slightly, sitting in the ground, avoiding with everything he had to enter his fanboy personality, to not freak her out too.

"I had this … dream, a vision, you could say, where we are all adults, the five and you, it was the day were Master Oogway had to pick the Dragon Warrior, I was determined to gain that title, but then, right at the time Master Oogway was pointing at who would be the dragon warrior, someone fell right between me and Master Oogway, right from the sky in a ball of fire…"

"WHOA! AWESOME! But why would you be telling me this?"

"I am getting there, turns out, it was just you falling from the sky in a chair full of fireworks" she almost chuckled at the thought.

"Whoa, what an accident…" he said, but mentally he was smiling, at the thought that he would be the dragon warrior and be awesomely awesome.

"Accidents don't exist" smirking, she said quoting the phrase from Oogway, or well, possibly future Oogway.

"Wait, Weren't you mad at me? ´Cause you know, you were looking forward to gain that title"

"At first I was" she sighed "I treated you in a way I am ashamed of, but as Tai Lung escaped from prison, Oogway disappeared and then I tried to defeat him, I failed, but then, you did it"

Po´s eyes widened at the thought of defeating Tai Lung, the one that had devastated the whole valley 15 years ago.

"You earned my respect, and proven yourself to me and the valley, we all lived at the Jade Palace then and continued on training, your abilities showing up more and more, we were all becoming a team"

"But aren't you, the furious five, already one?"

"Yes, but no, a team is someone you can rely on, and support each other, I grew walls around my heart and didn't trust anybody enough to break them down"

Tigress realized what she had just said, she said that _he_ was the one that melted the walls around her heart.

Po seemed like he wanted to hear more, so she continued"

"Then Gongmen city was under attack, from a deranged peacock" she sighed heavily this time, she hesitated if she had to tell him about his past, or if it was too soon for him to find out, she decided it should be later, not right now.

"I- I need to stop, I will tell you about this later" Po eyed her suspiciously, but decided to drop the subject for later.

"So, do you believe me?"

"I don't know… It is like I am dreaming, because it is pretty awesome if Master Tigress comes in my bedroom and tells me that I will be the legendary warrior and defeat Tai Lung" he said almost dreaming awake from it, Tigress had expected this, but he spoke shortly after "But I do believe you"

Her eyes opened in surprise. She yawned shortly and tried to suppress it, but Po only smirked slightly by seeing her do it.

"You are tired aren't you?"

"Yes, but I… Master Shifu! If I don't get to the palace before he notices, he will be disappointed" Tigress said looking sad from the thought, Po immediately noticed this.

"Please, go to the palace, it's not like I am going to disappear" he said giving her a comforting smile, she thanked him, and ran out of the window, he stared at her as she was starting to jump on the other house

"Will you come again?"

"I will" she said giving a small smile.

He stared at her dreamily while she continued to jump in the roofs.

Tigress had finally reached the barracks, trying to not make any sounds, managed to get inside her room and closed, to dream, finally _at peace for now._


	4. Raising suspicions

AN: Hi, your writer here again at it, this chapter is a bit more large than the others, I am a bit satisfied with the results of this one.

JohnLussjj: Hi, I want to thank you for getting interested to the story.

Soultern: Thank you for constantly reviewing my story, I appreciate it!

Guest que habla español: Gracias por interesarte, jaja si, de hecho estoy pensando que con la influencia de Po crecerá diferente, de alguna forma.

Review me please! I will really appreciate it and will get me to do it sooner!

Enough with my chit chat, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY THING

Chapter 4: Raising suspicions

Viper was in her room, it was still the night, but she has woken up as she hear a noise, the specific sound of someone opening one of the doors, as soon as she heard that sound, she saw a silhouette, trying to take a better look at it and having just woken up, her vision was blurry, but she could distinguish the tall figure of a tiger, knowing the only tiger in the valley that could be there, was Tigress, one of the Masters that trained and lived with her, the tree snake went to sleep again, knowing that Tigress maybe sneaked to train at the training hall, but she thought wrong, as the tiger went to see someone, a certain black and white being.

Passing the hours, we now found the sun showing the first rays of light towards the barracks, being it the dawn, the masters would be up as soon as the gong ranged, but that didn't meant that they were asleep, as almost all of them were now sitting on their beds silently, but surprisingly, the prized pupil was still in the arms of Morpheus, she was now sleeping peacefully still, suddenly a loud *GONG* was heard, along with almost all of the doors now open and the masters bowing their heads to Master Shifu, Tigress however, almost missed the gong, as she got up and almost bursted through the door fast.

Shifu noticed this, and narrowed his eyes slightly, soon his face looked even angrier as he showed up a very obvious frown, the heart of the young Tigress now was racing up, this was the first time she was almost late to the gong, as Shifu spoke

"Tigress! Why are you late?!"

Knowing very well the reason why, her stare now was directed at the floor, she had less sleep last night because of her visit to the panda.

"Sorry Master, it won't happen again"

"I hope so, Tigress" He said remarking the words and not relaxing at the sight of her.

She sighed, she knew she disappointed him,

Wasn't he ever happy with her?

 _Maybe I should stop seeing Po…_

She quickly brushed that though aside, she promised him she would come back, besides, he was so close to her, but only in her dreams,

What if her mind was just playing a trick to her?

No, her mind wouldn't be that specific, ever since realizing her dreams were important she wrote them down whenever she had free time to remember them or spent a very long time thinking about it, and she had sawn so many details, it was almost like living it.

She and the rest of the five went to have breakfast, Tigress like always getting her almost tasteless tofu, all of them chatting and telling casual jokes, she however can't help but feel bad at the previous comment of Shifu, but still she decided to keep going to visit him.

The warriors went to continue their respective training, Monkey and Mantis sparring in the jade tortoise, Viper and Crane fighting against the wooden warriors beside each other, and Tigress was training on the seven clubs of Oblivion and the spinning serpent logs.

Shifu constantly wondered under his breath if his most prized student was fine because of the almost lateness of her, but ignored the soft thoughts

 _She needs to toughen up_

Tigress was now surpassing with ability each of the obstacles presented to her, and not getting hit even once by the swinging clubs, as Shifu said, this was in order to prevent her from injuries from the bandits.

She was so concentrated, and in each of the leaps that she made to other serpent, was gracefully made, but then one of the clubs almost hit her, and almost as an instinct she destroyed it with her bare paws, not making her any pain because of the massive training she gives herself from punching the ironwood trees.

Shifu surprised notices that her style is hard, stern and direct, he almost curves his lips in amazement at the young one, he now knows in which way push her training.

For Tigress, this was the way of relief of her stress, and also tire herself out, always looking to be perfect in almost each aspect.

After training the morning and early afternoon, master Oogway enters the training hall to be met by the six masters bowing to him, to which he dismisses them.

"Shifu, now you need to train their mind, not only their bodies, I suggest that they meditate after this" Mantis, Crane and Monkey now were smiling.

"Of course Master, now, each of you shall meditate on the yard, I don't want any of you attempting to do anything else aside from that"

The 5 students now went to the yard and started their meditation.

4 hours after, the sun was going down, proclaiming the beginning of the night, each student finished their meditation and went to rest or practice their hobbies if they had any energies left, but as soon as everyone locked themselves in their rooms, Tigress went outside of her room without making noise and in stealth mode, quickly made it beneath the palace, an obvious smile coming on her face as she neared the known building of the noodle restaurant, to visit her friend, if she could call him that.

Meanwhile, in that restaurant, a giant panda now stood up dreamily while cleaning the tables, sighing and thinking about the weird occurrence about last night, his kung fu idol came into his room, and started to talk with him, something he never thought would happen, directing the view to the jade palace, sighed again as he continued, thinking that it maybe was a dream for something like that to happen, his dad had noticed that he was acting strange through the day, but decided to not talk about it unless something happened.

"Son, I think that it is time to close the restaurant, you can go to your room if you like"

"Thanks dad!" he said as he was now climbing up the stairs, he almost got up there in no seconds, to what mr. Ping just chuckled.

"My boy never fails to amaze me, on his own ways"

The giant panda now looked through his window, waiting for Tigress to come to his room, as he waited a bit more, he was starting to think she wouldn't come, turning his face to a sad frown, but as soon as he was going to get away from the window, a figure formed into it, quick and making him startle up and almost scream, it was Tigress, she smirked and covered his mouth.

"Shh"

He nodded and she let his mouth of her hand.

"I'm here now"

"I noticed that" he said leaving a small smile. "I thought that maybe I dreamed what happened last night, I mean, it's not common to have a super awesome kung fu warrior in my room talking to me"

"So do you want to keep talking about what happens?"

"Yes please!" he said eager to hear more from the tiger

"I'm thinking I should tell you about not only the battle times, like the conventional times, for example the time you tried to cook rice in your stomach by drinking boiling water and eating rice"

She smiled at the thought of that happening and chuckled.

"Did it work?" He seemed like he wanted to know the answer, maybe he had already thought about doing so.

"Of course not" as soon as she said that, Po had a face that had written _Oh man_ all over it.

"You got pretty injured and burned, so you had to stay in the healer"

He whispered ´I would prefer that you talked more about battles´

She decided to change the subject.

"I never mentioned your relationship with Monkey and Mantis before right?"

"Not that I remember"

"You and them are pretty much the ones always cracking jokes, I consider yours better though"

"Really?"

"Yes. Why not?"

And soon they spent most of the night chatting about anecdotes of both, Tigress left after 3 hours and waved a goodbye to him, to which he returned happily with a smile of his own, watching her in amazement as she climbed up to the Jade Palace.

She climbed back to her room, and went to sleep, but unknown to her, that a tree snake had just seen her going back to her room.


	5. A friend?

AN:Hi! It is me again, I am sorry this took a bit longer to upload, but I had some troubles and it is finals in my school so, here you have! Please review and tell me what you think of it.

Tigress was now staring at the wall, she had woken up one hour before the gong so that she wouldn't make the same mistake as the last day, she was thinking about maybe getting more scrolls, since she had almost run out since she had been writing her dream journal that helped her remember even more, and maybe she would show them to Po to see what he thought about those, obviously she would only show him certain scrolls, since some would be even traumatic for him like the story of him in Gongmen.

The gong now ranged, as each student bursted through the doors and greeted their master, to which they were all bowing, Shifu saw that Tigress didn't woke up late, he now sighed in relief.

"Good morning Master" everybody said in chorus, he nodded at everyone and then he started to dictate the orders.

"Very well, today we shall be training, but only until the afternoon, then you all will go to the library to study some scrolls I will choose for each"

They all bowed again and went to have breakfast, Tigress and Viper now walking beside each other, the tree snake eyed her suspiciously as she saw that Tigress was smiling silently.

 _What could she be thinking about?_

"Tigress"

The feline mentioned didn't answered

"Tigress"

No answer again

"Tigress!" she now yelled louder

The feline now stared in confusion to her fellow.

"What is it, Viper?"

"I just wanted to ask you, why where you entering the barracks so late in the night? I saw you, not only once, but twice"

Tigress sighed, she should have been more careful with being silent.

"I was training" she tried to explain, but she was a bad liar at this time, since she didn't had much of a practice.

"You are lying, I can tell by the way you are looking at me" Viper smiled as she now talked more softly "Where were you?"

"I-I can't tell you that" she now stared at the floor, with a very peculiar expression.

"I guess you can tell me when you feel it is right to, the only thing is, don't stay up so late, Okay?"

The tree snake now slithered past her comrade, as Tigress sighed in relief, she didn't wanted anyone to find out, either they would make a big deal out of it, when it wasn't, or, if any other that wasn't Viper found out, there was the possibility of them telling Shifu, and she didn't wanted to disappoint him, not again, as she had done many times on her life.

Everyone had a meal, and then as they went to the training hall, Tigress reached Shifu and she started to talk in a bit insecure tone.

"Master, I was wondering if I could borrow more scrolls, the ones that I had are already filled up"

Shifu eyed her suspiciously, she had never the interest of write on scrolls, let alone even write, but Shifu thought this was just another way of studying that she had found, and nodded, then he asked Zeng to put more scrolls in her room.

"Thank you Master" and she went down on all fours to the training hall.

As always, she showed amazing skills, getting all the stress and doubts out of her system only to be filled by an ephemeral peace, then went to the library and read all the scrolls assigned to her, finishing earlier than anyone, as it would seem, she was in a hurry to finish, she soon told her master.

"Very well, you are dismissed to go to rest"

She nodded and ran in a hurry to the barracks, of course, Shifu knew this was a bit odd, but he left the thoughts out of his head.

She now put a cloak around herself again as she now jumped from roof to roof, eager to meet her… friend? If she could call him that, carrying down on her arm, 2 scrolls to tell him stories.

At the same time down on the restaurant, a panda was now finishing to clean up a mess clients left, he yawned a bit and continued to sweep around, when he was finished he went to tell his dad that he would go to his room, going up the stairs, he waited for a someone he was eager to meet again.

He again stared at his window in alert so that he wouldn't be scared if she decided to do the same as she did the last night, he chuckled at the thought of her scaring him off a bit.

She soon showed up and let the cloak down, revealing a young tigress that was…

 _Beautiful_

 _NO, STOP THAT THOUGHT_

He yelled at himself as he greeted her and soon gestured her to sit down on her room, she now with more ease to talk since she had more confidence to the panda, Tigress rolled down a scroll and started to tell some more things about Po and his adventures, the bandits raids and some enemies, being careful to not mention any thing of Shen yet.

"So I did some pretty awesome stuff, huh?"

Tigress nodded, but she found that the tone of his voice was a bit… sad?

She eyed him curiously.

"Listen, I know you are telling me all of this… And it is even more awesome if YOU are telling me this… But I can't help but not fully believe so, I can't even do a kick without falling"

She nodded and looked to the floor, looking a bit sad

"But that doesn't mean I will not wait until you tell me everything"

She now stared at him wide eyed.

"Besides, I wanna meet you more so you know… we can be friends, if that is good for you"

She was more shocked now, he could be her first friend ever, and he said so as if it was easy to be friends with someone like _her_.

She nodded letting go a smile silently looking at the floor, almost getting too excited at the thought, and said goodbye, as it was late and both were sleepy again, both got to their beds and fall asleep.

AN: I know not many things happened in this chapter, but you have to develop a story, sometimes I will insert a time skip so that it isn't that heavy.

Review me please!


	6. Wood carving

**/AN: Here I am again! I appreciate the help you guys are giving to this story, since it inspires me, and it is okay to leave suggestions on the reviews since sometimes I need that to keep the story moving and interesting, yeah, I know it was a bit late since my school decided to do the tests earlier than planned, but anyway, I managed to try and write a bit, hope you like!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do you guys know or think that this is necessary given the nature of this website? I don't really know about that./**

Tigress sighed internally of relief while meditating in the sacred peach tree, Master Shifu had let her to meditate a while after her training, approximately stopping her training at 7 pm.

It has been two months since she had been sneaking away to see her new friend, as she considered him that, and also trying to make Shifu proud…

She sighed again, and didn't concentrate fully in the meditation, as her thoughts were again dispersed.

 _I know I have my visions sometimes, and Shifu seems relieved on them, but I only know that the present is here and the things presented in my dreams may not be true._

 _Will he ever be proud of me?_

 _I don't know what should I do, apart from contacting Po earlier than expected, I haven't done anything different to my visions, and if I do more things._

 _Would that affect the possible future ahead from me?_

Tigress groaned a bit, thinking and filling her head with complicated thoughts of temporal lines and time was too complicated, she decided to do what could be done more early, going on short steps and not rushing to the future, shooing those thoughts away from her head and trying to concentrate fully on her meditation, besides, if she had at least some free time, she could pretend to sleep more early and go to see him.

After what in our time can be called 15 minutes, she had finished at least a part of the meditation, so she went to inform her master.

"Master Shifu, I have finished. Can I go to rest?"

Shifu eyed her suspiciously again, as she was always requesting to go to sleep earlier, but just agreed with a silent nod, giving her a worried look that was more of frustration, however she didn't noticed that and ran off to the barracks as soon as he nodded. But she didn't realize she was being followed by a master.

She left her door half open, and searched fast for the scrolls she had been storing to read to him, with a slight smirk she whispered

"I found it"

"What did you find?"

She looked up in surprise and almost having a heart attack, but she was a bit relieved to see it was only Viper and not Master Shifu. She quickly tried to respond and the only thing that came out of her mouth was

"Nothing"

"Yeah, nothing right? So what are you holding sister?"

She hid them, but it was too late, her snake friend had MANY suspicions from her since the last month and given the ability to creep on the floor, she was incredibly silent if she tried even more, managing to sneak behind her, and it wasn't a good idea if she was following her, one day she might even go to visit him with her, she sighed in defeat.

"Well, I have something, but as I know, that only concerns me. Why are you so interested in it? "

"I care about you, you normally worry me, but lately, something have changed, I can tell for the look in your eyes"

Tigress looked her surprised that she could interpret that

"And also because the place you sneaked into, the ironwood forest, is healing more than the punches it receives now"

She sighed, she was going to give up to her, but just a little.

"Fine, I go to the valley each night, but I won't tell you where"

Viper looked at the floor a bit disappointed that was all she could get, besides, she only wanted to protect her, she understood that at the valley it was hard to be in danger, so she agreed and got out of the room, leaving her a bit more confused that when she entered.

Tigress sighed in relief, having escaped the latest situation, she grabbed the dream scrolls and got off from the window, racing even more faster than usual, since it was already late for her meeting.

Po, got a bit tired from waiting on the corner on the window of his room, and so, continued to carve the action figures of his idols, this was a secret project of his and sometimes stared for too long at Tigress, so much that it was very suspicious, because he wanted each stripe right and just like the original.

He carved carefully and fully concentrated on his job, he didn't notice that Tigress was already in his room, she got a bit closer and teased a little somehow.

"What are you doing?" she asked with an interested tone and to somehow bring his attention.

Po panicked and almost ruined the figure, thankfully he could save it and it haven't suffered many alterations.

"Master Tigress! Don't scare me like that!"

"I won't, and please, don't call me by my title" she asked gently and he gave her a grin.

He sighed and knew she would ask again

"I am just… working on some wood carving"

"And with an interesting form I can see" she chuckled a bit as she saw the very detailed figure of her in the table, and all of the furious five. Somehow the figure he made, looked more like a grown up version of herself.

She wanted to ask, and of course she would.

 **/AN: I know it's not that much of text, but I swear I am doing what I can, please say your thoughts of the chapter and review! I will try to answer them by inbox and the guests on the chapter AN!/**


	7. Someone is tracing you

**AN: Okay, okay, I know I haven't wrote in a while or updated any story, but I didn't had internet for two weeks and I was too lazy to pay for it on a cyber café, sorry guys, but I assure you, I am not done with this, I will also repay you all doing more chapter way more soon, and so, let's start with the guess reviews!**

 **Chris: Thank you! And no, I haven't finished as you can see!**

 **Guest that gave me a cool suggestion: I know! Sorry about that, I am trying to make them all sound more casual, and the reason I don't use contractions that much is because of my laziness to write apostrophes, I have started to change that just now.**

 **If anyone has an idea they can tell me on the reviews or something I could get better at!**

"Could you please tell me why do I look more mature on the figurine you are making? And… Why do you make these?"

The gentle voice of Tigress crossed the silence in the room, Po just resigned to answer her questions

"You look more mature because… That's how you describe yourself in the stories that you tell me, and honestly, I have been fantasizing a lot, that maybe there is a possibility to me making all of that awesome stuff and accompanying the five, I make this so I can remember each of you, and not be… alone"

This last words coming from Po's mouth made her frown with sadness, thinking that she has already seen him thinking in this way of himself, when he wanted to run away before facing Tai Lung and got in front of a really angry Shifu, she sighed deeply, and Po got her actions wrong.

"D-Don't get me wrong! I was doing this thing since before you talked to me, I don't feel alone in your company"

She smiled in amusement at his nervous reaction

"I didn't think that, don't worry"

 _I want to help him_

 _To stop thinking in that way of himself_

 _But the only thing that helped him were the events of Tai Lung_

She decided to stop thinking that and focus on the present, as she would later meditate and try to find answers, either that, or getting mad at herself and venting on the ironwood trees for not finding any of the answers.

A smile crossed her face and put the scrolls she had carried on the table, again, those were dream journals, each selected so he could only read the necessary and not get affected so early by Shen or his biological father.

Po picked a scroll and then sat on the floor, ready to read, and Tigress did the same, normally she would lend the scrolls to him and then if he had questions, he could ask freely.

He was taking interest in the scroll that he was reading, but he gave Tigress a side-glare, just to observe her a bit, and soon noticed that there was a quantity of more black around her eyes and indicating that she had eye bags, he was worried about her, he knew approximately how tough the life of a kung fu student can be.

"Have you been tired lately?"

"No, I am fine" learning little by little to manage lies and facial expressions, she wasn't as good as her future counterpart, but she could manage the average, saying that she wasn't tired was a big lie, as she was getting more and more exhausted each day she visited him.

Po just shrugged it off and started reading again, after some minutes of clarification of the things Po hadn't understood, not because he was bad interpreting but rather that Tigress was still a beginner writing more detailed anecdotes.

Soon they ended all the scrolls she had brought, and she decided to break the small silence

"The reason that you have been staring at me lately, is for taking the stripes and details on the figure?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you"

"It is, but honestly, I'm a bit honored for the way you are dedicated on making this figure, I think I can help you at it, if you want"

"Really? Thanks!"

She soon found herself directed at the nearest source of light in Po's bedroom and he told her to sit, she obeyed and he sat again on the floor, making quick sketches on scrolls of her stripes, to guide and be as exact as he could, it wasn't hard, as he 5 minutes later told her that he had finished.

"That was fast"

"It is just a guide for me, not a really detailed drawing, by the way, thank you"

"It was nothing" she yawned when finishing her sentence

"Aww man, the time goes by so fast, I think you should go to the Jade Palace and go to sleep next to your very awesome comrades"

Tigress giggled slightly by his comment and how he practically worshipped the kung fu in a fanboyish way in the selection of his words.

"You are right, good night Po"

"Good night Tigress"

She was at the border of the window, then waved slightly and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

The tiger arrived at the palace and instantly fell asleep as soon as she arrived to her bed, the next day the gong made the characteristic sound as soon as the sun rays touched the hill next to the Jade Palace, and each student crossed the door, as well as Tigress, they were greeted by their master and ran to the kitchen for a short meal, all of the boys, in a bet of who would make it faster to there, leaved behind the two girls, Viper saw this as an opportunity again and to question her a bit more, just for the sake of her security.

"So, you had fun last night?"

"Yes"

She was given a short answer, because her mind was somewhere else, but Viper didn't snapped her back from her trance, because this meant that her answers would be true.

"Which part of the valley did you went sister?"

"South"

"Do you manage to get unrecognized by the villagers?"

"Yes… Wait, hold on... Viper, please don't try to get info from me like that"

Tigress had come back to reality, much to Viper's dismay.

"Sorry sister, but it was worth a try"

The tiger sighed and went back to her routine, training and giving all she could, meditating one hour after the physical exercise.

Finishing early, just as the sun was about to set, she waited a bit until the darkness could cover her, she grabbed one scroll, as she decided that today maybe she would slow down until more visions happened and he was ready for big confessions, when it was early night, she jumped from roof to roof, not hearing a soft ruffle behind her, and just about Tigress was waiting one roof in front of Po's dad restaurant, she could have sworn she had a heart attack.

A soft, feminine voice brushed the wind.

"So this is where you are coming?

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER HAHA! It is the first time I have done one of these, and I hope it is good, see you all in the next chapter or other story, whatever that happens first.**


End file.
